This invention relates to a method of forming sculptural art works, and more particularly, to a method of forming artistic sculpted paperweights.
The method comprises the steps of selecting a plastic sheet of material, heating the sheet so that it is in a flowable condition enabling it to be crumpled while retaining its general shape, crumpling the sheet around a heavy metallic object to form a crumpled paper shape and quickly cooling the crumpled sheet to retain its crumpled shape when cooled down. A whimsical paper weight is then formed, and in one embodiment, the sheet is to be printed on yellow lined paper, so that the resulting crumpled paperweight takes the form of a crumpled legal yellow sheet of paper.
An object of this invention is to provide a method of forming paperweights which is easy to carry out, inexpensive and which yields attractive paperweights.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a method which is readily adaptable to producing sculpted forms for other products.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a method which may be practiced by amateurs as well as professional sculptors and which lends itself to a new art form for sculpted materials.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a method which can produce products which can be directed at special markets by customizing the materials used in the method of this invention.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent hereinafter.